1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorized toy gun, and more particularly to a motorized toy gun, wherein the horizontal forward movement of the piston cylinder may be accelerated by the restoring force of the piston spring and by the power provided by the force output gear co-operating with the rack, thereby greatly increasing the pressure in the cylinder, so that the BB bullet may be ejected outward quickly and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motorized toy gun in accordance with the prior art comprises a power set whose power is supplied by batteries. The power set includes a motor co-operating with multiple gears, and the power supplied by the motor may be transmitted by an output shaft, thereby ejecting the BB bullet outward. However, the gears of the power set will bear load at a normal state due to the torque of the output shaft, thereby decreasing the lifetime of gears of the power set during long-term utilization.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional motorized toy gun.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a motorized toy gun, wherein the horizontal forward movement of the piston cylinder may be accelerated by the restoring force of the piston spring and by the power provided by the force output gear co-operating with the rack, thereby greatly increasing the pressure in the cylinder, so that the BB bullet may be ejected outward quickly and conveniently.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a motorized toy gun, wherein the locking lug of the locking member may be locked with the locking recess of the piston cylinder, so that the force output gear and the rack will not bear any load at a normal state, thereby saving the power source.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a motorized toy gun, wherein the piston cylinder may be moved in the cylinder freely, the force output gear may mesh with and detach from the rack easily, and the microswitch may be opened by the switch arm.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a motorized toy gun, wherein the force output gear will not mesh with the rack in a normal state, thereby decreasing the load of the motor, and thereby increasing the lifetime of the toy gun.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a motorized toy gun, wherein the trigger may be pressed continuously, whereby the resting block insertion recess of the connecting arm is rested on the connecting arm resting block of the lift member, so that the switch arm may connect the electric power successively, so that the BB bullet may be ejected outward continuously.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a motorized toy gun, comprising:
a gun body provided with a barrel having an inner portion provided with a bullet feeding device that may be moved and operated horizontally, the barrel of the gun body having a lower portion provided with a power set and a trigger operation set, and having a front end provided with a BB bullet supply portion which has a center formed with a transverse hole, a cocking handle mounted on an upper portion of the BB bullet supply portion to move horizontally, the transverse hole of the BB bullet supply portion having a mediate section provided with a bullet feeding chamber whose inner portion is provided with a pressure applying portion, and a front section provided with a bullet outlet tube;
the bullet feeding device including a cylinder, a piston cylinder, a front spring guide tube, a piston spring, a rear spring guide tube, a nozzle, a sealing tube, and a bullet feeding spring;
the power set including a motor, a first drive gear, a second drive gear, and a force output gear, wherein:
the piston cylinder has an outer wall having a lower portion formed with a locking recess, an inclined path beside the locking recess, and a rack beside the inclined path;
the force output gear of the power set has multiple teeth arranged in a sector shape, and has a center provided with an idler which has an insertion recess;
the trigger operation set includes a trigger, a connecting arm push plate, a trigger arm, a lift member, a connecting arm, a switch arm, a locking member, and a microswitch;
the trigger has a top end having a first side pivoted with a front end of the trigger arm, and a second side formed with an arcuate recess, the trigger has a mediate section pivoted with a front end of the connecting arm push plate, the connecting arm push plate has a mediate section formed with a lug insertion hole, the trigger arm has a rear end pivoted with a lower end of the lift member, the lower end of the lift member has an arcuate portion received in the arcuate recess of the trigger, the lower end of the lift member has a wall protruded with a connecting arm resting block, the lift member has an upper end provided with an upper resting block and a side resting block, the connecting arm has a lower end pivoted above the connecting arm push plate, and provided with a lug that may be inserted into the lug insertion hole of the connecting arm push plate, the connecting arm has an upper end formed with a resting block insertion recess for receiving the connecting arm resting block of the lift member, the switch arm may be moved horizontally, and has a rear end provided with an idler push portion, a mediate section provided with a push action block, and a front end provided with an inclined press face, the microswitch is mounted under the front end of the switch arm, and includes a press button that may be pressed by the inclined press face of the switch arm, the locking member is pivoted above the push action block of the switch arm, and has an upper end provided with a locking lug, a side portion provided with a first driven portion and a second driven portion, and a lower end provided with a drive block.